Virizion (Pokémon)
|} Virizion (Japanese: ビリジオン Virizion) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon. Along with , , and , Virizion is a member of the Swords of Justice. Biology Virizion is a stag or -like, quadruped Pokémon that is primarily green. On the sides of its head are long horns that end in dull, curled points. It has a pointed snout with a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. Its face, hind legs, and underside are white. There is a pinked-tipped leaf on each side of its neck, and leafy tufts on its shoulders. On its back, there are pointed tufts of fur forming a medium-long tail. Its lower legs resemble knee-high boots with pink highlights at the knees, and it has black hooves. Like the other members of its quartet, Virizion battled against humans in order to protect Pokémon. Its horns are as sharp as blades, and are used to cut opponents. In the anime Major appearances Virizion debuted in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, being one of its stars alongside , , , and . Along with Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, and Kyurem, Virizion can speak through telepathy. Minor appearances In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Virizion was the first of the Swords of Justice to debut in Pokémon Adventures, appearing in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense, where it attacks and as they cross the Skyarrow Bridge, cutting up their clothing. Virizion later appears alongside Terrakion in Mistralton Cave. Both would later follow Cobalion to Pledge Grove to meet Keldeo. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta owns a Virizion, which he uses in an attempt to weaken . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Virizion, along with Cobalion and Terrakion, were captured by Great Gavel via holding several Pokémon captive. Later, it was sealed into a Burst Heart and became the Burst form of Rovy. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: is a very popular Pokémon among the Post Town inhabitants, even though she has turned them all down at some point. The first meets her after rescuing . Dunsparce had gotten lost looking for a crystal to give to Virizion as a gift, because he wanted to be her friend. Virizion turns him down, saying she doesn't have friends. This hurts Dunsparce's feelings, causing him to run away. After rescuing Dunsparce again, she asks to join the team. The player's partner immediately accepts, much to 's chagrin. Virizion proves to be a calm and collected addition to the team, rarely outwardly expressing her emotions, but she changes as more and more is revealed about her past with her last friend, . She later admits that she likes Emolga. Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=227|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} |} |} (Only one, requires three Pokémon with max EVs in the player's party)}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Desolate Canyon }} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory! (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX26 Event: Virizion Appears}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 12}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Virizion has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and Pokémon. * Virizion is the only member of the Swords of Justice that: ** is not weak to the types of any of the other members. ** has a type advantage over the members. ** has a double weakness. Origin Virizion appears to be based on the character of from the novel '' . Like Aramis, it is the best at swordplay. Aramis in the novels was also the most feminine, vain, and romantic, qualities that Virizion possesses relative to its comrades. The shape of Virizion's head overall resembles a hat, commonly worn by Spanish and French musketeers in the 17th and 18th centuries. It physically resembles s, such as the or other species of . It may also be based on a stag (male deer). Like its comrades, its nose resembles that of a sheep. Name origin Virizion may be a combination of (a bluish-green color) or viridis (Latin for green) and champion. In other languages Related articles *Virizion (M15) * Virizion (Gates to Infinity) *Swords of Justice *Swords of Justice (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon de:Viridium es:Virizion fr:Viridium it:Virizion ja:ビリジオン zh:毕力吉翁